The present invention relates to language learning systems and methods, and more particularly dynamic creation of language learning content selected by a user learning a non-native language.
As the importance of second language skills increases, more citizens than ever have tried to learn the second language, but many failed because of lacking motivation and a flaw in traditional process of learning. First of all, learning content is often prepared or chosen by the instructors and it is not necessarily entertaining or preferred by the students. In this instance, the content is less appealing to the students. Secondly, preparing and updating the learning content are time-consuming processes. Once the initial preparation is done, the content becomes static and is hardly ever changed over extended periods of time.
Accordingly, the prepared content becomes outdated quickly and becomes less interesting for the students to learn. Furthermore, traditional language learning processes focus on learning vocabularies and grammar, which is not the way we learned our first, or primary language. As such, most students either quit or have taken so many years to learn the language yet they can barely maintain a basic conversation in the studied language. This is because conventional language learning processes do not focus on listening and speaking skills, which are mandatory skills for successful non-native language acquisition.
As can be seen, there is a need for replacing conventional, less appealing learning content with a student's favorite content. This will increase motivation to learn and by not emphasizing the goal to understand the content allows students to fully use their natural ability to listen and reproduce sounds, which are the most effective process for acquiring listening and speaking skills.